


You're Our Missing Piece

by Mystic_Bitches



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Bitches/pseuds/Mystic_Bitches
Summary: Sanders Side Ships with all the sides. I have an x reader under the same names on Wattpad if x Readers are more you're thing. I love Remus Janus and Logan. Those three are my favourites
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone, Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Sanders Sides





	1. Did What? [Intrulogical]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus was bored out of mind and wanted to see what Logan would do if he ever cheated. Would he break down or make him his? Let's see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫Warning/Awareness♫
> 
> Sexual Mentions  
> Dom Logan  
> Sub Remus  
> Alcohol  
> Swearing  
> Drunken 'cheating'

Out of all people to be barging into Logan's room it had to be his lover Remus Sanders. The loud green side who loves nothing more than to mess with the logical side. He kicked down the blue side's door and had a deranged smile on his face. His gaze was focused while his action seemed uncalculated. His makeup around his lips and eyes were smeared to the side and his fluffy hair was a mess. He ran over and hugged Logan.

"Hey, Lo-Lo~!!" 

Logan raised an eyebrow and looked over Remus' face. His breath smelt like alcohol with a hint of Cherry on his lips. It was either chapstick or lipgloss but based on the shimmer the logical side deduced it was Lipgloss. His eyes wandered up to Remus's dark chocolate brown eyes and his gaze narrowed when he saw his pupils were dilated. 

"Remus. What did you do?" 

Remus gasped and put his hand on his chest. He looked offended that Logan even asked him that even know he knows he's DOING something. 

"I am offended, Lo-Lo~! I haven't done anything~!!" 

He technically wasn't lying. He didn't do anything bad...well...he hasn't yet.

"Yes, you did so tell me." 

Remus sighed and let go of him and turned around so his back was facing Logan. A smirk went on his face as he 'confessed' about what he did. 

"So~! I may or may have gotten a little bit drunk and had a very hot make-out session with Janus!!" 

Remus turned on his heel to look at the knock off teacher and he looked beyond enranged when they made eye contact. Logan's lips curled up into scowl as he stared at Remus. His chocolate brown eyes narrowed at him with pure rage.

"You...did...What?!"

Remus' smirk grew wider as he looked over Logan. He looked over his face and took note of the twitch of his eyebrow. It was obvious he was thinking but his emotions were getting in the way, making him think of illogical things.

"Remus-" 

"But it's whatever~! It's all done and over wi-" 

Logan immediately pinned Remus to the wall. His grip tight on Remus' wrist, the nails damn near piercing the skin. 

Remus gasped and looked at Logan with wide eyes. He didn't expect this type of reaction from his logical lover. 

"Well look at tha-" 

Logan cut him off with a growl and his voice deepened as he pressed his body on Remus. His chest pressed against his own and one of his legs rested in between Remus'

"Say another word and I'll make you wish you didn't walk into this room do you _understand me_ or not?"

Remus gulped and nodded. He wanted a reaction and he sure as hell got one. A very sexual and forward something Remus never thought Logan would do ever. His face heated up and went a soft red at his lover's actions. They've been dating for a little over half a year and nothing like this has ever happened before. No matter how much Remus teased and pushed his sexual tendencies nothing like this. 

"Use your words, _Remus_ " 

Remus gulped once more before opening his mouth.

"Y-Yes I understand" 

Logan growled and one of his hands held his wrists while one gripped onto Remus' neck pulling him closer. 

"Good, Now I need you to remember who the fuck you belong to Remus Sanders."

"Wh-What do y-y-you mean?" 

Logan pressed his lips roughly against Remus. He tightened his grip on the insane side and forced his lips open sliding his tongue into the wet cavern that was his lover's mouth. He claimed every inch of Remus's mouth with his tongue claiming his property. He was very possessive if he so dear pleased. So being told Remus dared to let someone else touch what was his, filled him with nothing but rage. His leg raised up and rubbed against Remus's growing problem. 

Remus groaned during the kiss and his body was heating up fast. His hips started grinding and bucking up begging for friction but as soon as Remus did so Logan pulled away from him. A thick string of saliva connecting the top until a breath from Remus disconnected them. 

Logan's glare didn't go down as they locked eyes. Another growl left Logan's throat. 

"Now don't you EVER do that again, especially from Janus, and If you do so I'll make sure your punishment is much worse than denying my touch."

That's what got Remus to smirk and laugh. 

"What's so funny" 

Logan growled out while Remus smirked. 

"I never kissed Janus nor did I get drunk. I had 2 drinks smeared my makeup slapped on some lipgloss and lied to your face.1 I just wanted to see your reaction." 

Logan's eyes widened and Remus swill swear up and down that he saw a vein pop on his forehead as his grip on Remus' neck tightened

"You better get ready for a very long night Remus." 


	2. How Could You?[Roceit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Janus have been together for 3 years now but both of them agreed to keep their relationship secret until after high school. Education was important to Janus and Roman said he understood. But Roman is an impatient man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫Warning/Awareness♫
> 
> Angst  
> Cheating  
> Prinxiety  
> Highschool AU

"I'll see you after class Okay?"

Roman sighed softly but nodded. Janus had an extra hour class at the end of the normal school day. He was an overachiever in many areas and psychology was one of them. Janus loved the human mind and that's what drew Roman to him. He was ambitious and knew what he wanted and when he wanted it. Roman looked away from his lover with a slightly sad or annoyed smile. He couldn't tell the difference and apparently neither could Janus.

Janus kissed his cheek quickly before smiling and running off so he wasn't late for class. Roman rolled his eyes at the yellow and black draped male as he ran. Roman shook his head before a soft voice was heard.

"Roman? Who was that?"

He looked behind him and saw Virgil wrapped up in his theatre jacket. His eyeshadow complemented his honey brown eyes and his hair was an organized fluffy mess. Virgil hated crowded areas so they agreed to meet here a lot to be by themselves. Roman smiled and turned around to face him. A bright smile went on the Theatre star's face with a soft blush accompanying him.

"Just a friend My Love"

* * *

Class finished rather early today since the teacher had a sub take over the class for the day. Janus was excited it meant that Roman and he could finally have alone time. He knew his lover was the kind to always need attention and Janus was more than happy to oblige but recently classes have been getting harder and harder. Of course, Janus was able to pass with flying colours but it was still time-consuming.

Janus went to their special spot where they did everything their hearts desire. It was behind the school and in a secluded area behind the school. It used to be a hidden shed. It was the spot they first met, where they had their first kiss and where they confessed. It was a lucky spot for Janus as well. He went there alone to study a lot and he passed each and every time. He convinced himself it was because of Roman. He was gonna lay there and call Roman guessing he was at home already.

Janus turned the corner and the smile that was on his face dropped immediately. His throat tightened and his eyes started watering. The person he wanted to spend his life with was sitting in their special spot with one of his classmates Virgil Pierce in his lap. His arms were wrapped around his waist. Virgil's hands were interlacing and woven into Roman's hair. Their lips were interlocked and their bodies were close and pressing up against each other desperately. Their body language was clear as day. They were in love. Tears slipped down Janus' face and he moved his hair to cover his birthmark he was getting so confident in showing thanks to Roman. He hid his hands in his jeans pockets and wanted nothing more than to fade away from the world.

"How....How could you do this Roman..."

Roman flinched and pulled away from the purple-haired male. He shoved him off of his lap and jumped up to his feet. "B-Baby! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Janus held his head down and cried softly. His shoulders were shaking as he tried to drown out his own sobs. "Ro? Who is this?" Janus wiped his own tears and looked at Virgil. He looked him up and down before letting out a very heavy and shuttered breath

"I-I see....H-Have fun with each other...and...Please don't hurt each other."

"JJ Please this-"

Janus turned and started walking away but before he could actually get away Roman grabbed one of his hands. Janus flinched but kept his glare on him.

"How could you do this to me, Roman. Especially here...Of all places...I just hope you don't do this to him too...Virgil doesn't need to see this argument. If you wish to talk about it more...don't bother."

"Can you blame me?! You never gave me any attention! You never even made time for me! It was always I'm busy or I don't have time whenever I asked to do something with you! You never have fun it's all about work for you! It's never us! You also never told anyone about us! You kept it a secret! That showed ME that you DON'T LOVE OR CARE ABOUT ME!!"

The yellow draped male looked hi up and down and pure rage was laced in his eyes. He was enraged.

"You....YOU BASTARD!! Did you really just SAY THAT!?!? You told me! That you were fine with that! I told you when we started dating my education was important to me! You said you LOVED that about me! I told YOU! I was using this education to BETTER MY LIFE! AND TO MAKE OUR LIFE WAS BETTER! I was going to get a job for the both of us like we agreed!"

Janus pulled his hand away from Roman and hissed at him, something he hasn't done since they met. Roman's heart shattered and he looked at the male as he walked away. The anger was clear in his walk. He was furious and wanted nothing more than to get away from Roman Royal. The player the heartbreaker...The cheater.


	3. Nicknames [Logince]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Came from a Writing Prompt Not My Idea]
> 
> Roman Loves giving the other sides cute nicknames or Pet names. He takes great pride in them and might actually get a response either physically or verbally but what happens when the stoic Teacher says something unexpected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫Warning/Awareness♫
> 
> Mention of Moxiety  
> Fluff

"Good Morning, Cutie Pie!" 

Roman called out excitedly as he slid down the stairs. He saw Patton and said one of his favourite pet names. Roman is all about the nicknames with his fellow sides. It can be downright adorable like Cutie pie! Patton giggled to himself and smiled at the princely side. 

"Morning Kiddo!" 

Roman smiled brightly before hugging the fatherly side. Roman was also affectionate in the morning since he was still in his head. He let go before racing into the kitchen to make the sides breakfast. Sooner than Later Virgil came waltzing down the stairs. By the sound of the steps, he was still tired but seemed to have a good's night sleep and not a nightmare. 

"Morning Little Storm Cloud!" 

"Morning Princey"

Roman smiled and looked over his shoulder. Virgil's head rested on Patton's shoulder and was rubbing his eyes to try and wake himself up. His eyeshadow wasn't even on yet he was so tired.

"Did you get enough sleep, my love?"

Patton asked as he cuddled him.

"Yeah...just tired."

Roman heard two sets of footsteps coming down. One crazed and manic, His brother, the other very slow and calculated one but it was soft and wasn't firm like Logan's so he deduced it was Janus.

"Good morning My Dear Rat and Gorgeous Snake boi"

Janus just nodded as he sat down. Remus jumped onto the table and smirked.

"Brother of mine get off the table for one. For two do you all mind Pancakes fluffy scrambled eggs and Apple juice since Remus used all the orange juice for a bath."

"Hey! It was DELICIOUS!"

Roman rolled his eyes and finally, the last side went down the stairs Logan aka Logic!

"G' morning My genius!"

"Good Morning My Daring Prince."

Roman tensed up and dropped the frying pan he was grabbing for the eggs. His face went bright red and looked up at the logical side. The others were either looking at Logan with a bewildered expression or Roman with a big ass smirk.

"W-What?"

"I said. ' _Good Morning My Darling Prince'_."

Roman's face went a darker shade of red and looked away immediately. Logan Smirked slightly and walked up to the red side. He forced Roman's face to look at him and grinned at his expression. 

"Aww, Can the Prince not take what he dishes out?" 

Logan purred out with a cocky tone in his voice. He was obviously enjoying this more than he probably should but could you blame him? Roman looked so cute like this. Logan kissed his cheek before winking at him. 

"Might want to work on that My Darling Prince." 


	4. PLEASE!! [Demus]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Selfishness vs Selflessness Redux Janus returns to Remus who heard the last thing he said to Roman was...He isn't happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫Warning/Awareness♫
> 
> Angst  
> Panicking [Can this be classified as a panic attack]  
> Abandonment  
> Shouting

Janus appeared and sighed with a soft smile on his face. He was...accepted. Patton and Thomas trusted and accepted him. He knew he needed to work on Roman and Virgil but it was gonna be okay. He trusted himself, to say the least. He trusted that he might be able to change their minds about him. 

"Is this part of your plan?" 

Janus jumped and hissed being startled by the messy green side. He relaxed when he realized it was just him asking a question. What the question was he didn't pay attention. 

"What?" 

Remus got up into his face making the snake flinch. 

"Is this part of your plan. You know being accepted! Cause you never told me and I was just wondering since I know you wouldn't leave me alone with...Him. RIght? You are just following your plan. It's part of your glorious plan of taking over the mindscape and your not abandoning me. I mean you said you wouldn't sense we met. Every time I panicked thinking that you were gonna leave you said you'd never do that to me. I mean you even promised so I'm just making sure since I'm confused at what the plan is anymore since you never told me this part." 

Janus looked at him with semi-wide eyes. 

"I mean telling my brother what you said too was just to...knock his ego down, right? I mean you totally don't see me as the evil twin...no you don't even see me as evil right? I mean you always just said I was misunderstood. You even agreed that I didn't ask for this so you totally didn't mean what you said!" 

"W-What did I say exactly?"

Remus looked down before looking back up with a fake smile

"Roman, thank god you don't have a mustache. Otherwise, between you and Remus, I wouldn't know who the evil twin is."

He repeated using an illusion of Janus with the exact movement he made. Janus gulped slightly. He didn't think Remus could hear any of that. He looked at Janus with pleading eyes basically begging him to disprove the thought that was swirling in his head. 

" _[No]_ Remus I did _[n't]_ mean it. It was a _[lie]_ just to make him upset. I would _[n't]_ say that about you." 

Remus' fake smile fell and his eyes scanned over Janus' face. With years of living with Janus, he could tell...He could tell when he was lying. 

"This was _[Totally]_ a part of my plan. I'm _[not]_ leaving you. I'm _[staying right here] **I Promise**_

Remus' eyes started watering and he backed up from the yellow side. 

"You..." 

Janus smile dropped when he remembered his powers didn't work on Remus anymore. He stepped forward and Remus flinched. 

"You...You're lying! You're...You're leaving me!" 

"Remus I-"

"WHY?!? WHAT DID I DO?!? I'LL CHANGE I PROMISE JUST PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM!" 

Janus's throat tightened and he didn't know what to say. His chest hurt to breathe as he looked at his long time friend. Remus' eyes shed tear after tear as he stared at Janus. 

"Please....why?" 

"Remus I...I...I just knew they wouldn't accept you but They will! They'll understand you-" 

Remus shook his head and hit his fists against his head. 

"No...No They won't! I KNOW they won't! I mean...YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND DO YOU!?!? HOW COULD YOU! I'VE BEEN ABANDED BY ROMAN! VIRGIL! PATTON AND NOW YOU!!!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!!!! IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS!!!!" 

Janus kept quiet. He was right. He knew that Remus had a hard time with people leaving him. The first few years that he's known Remus he didn't want him to leave his side. Followed him like a duckling would his mother. He was all that Remus had.

"I-I'm Sorry Remus" 

"ARE YOU!?!?? PLEASE DON'T LIE!!! YOU MEANT IT!! YOU THINK OF ME AS EVIL DON'T YOU!! YOU'VE NEVER LIKED ME!!! VIRGIL NEVER LIKED ME MY OWN BROTHER HATES ME!! PATTON WON'T EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE MY EXISTENCE! HE DESISED ME!!! THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO DOESN'T HATE ME IS LOGAN!! HE DISLIKES ME BUT AT LEAST HE HAD THE GUTS TO SAY IT IN MY FACE AND I DON'T HAVE TO OVER HEAR IT!!" 

Janus refused to say anything since Remus was having a breakdown. He couldn't say anything or he'll get violent to himself or others around him. He stayed still as Remus yelled and screamed. Tears streaming down his eyes smearing and wiping his make up off. He was flaying his arms around and their part of the mindscape started to change. Since Remus was creativity he could alter the mindscape consciously or subconsciously. 

Right now it was changing to everybody who left him. It was...everyone in the mindscape. It showed every moment they left or said that he was evil. Janus being the final one. Remus was sobbing through his yelling. 

"I-I CAN'T HELP IT! I DIDN'T CHOSE TO BE LIKE THIS!!!!! YOU ALL-YOU ALL-" 

His breathing started shorting but was very heavy. He gripped onto his chest and that's when Janus charged. He wrapped his arms around the panicking side and started rubbing his back. Remus started punching his shoulder trying to get him to let go but the snake refused. He held him close and tried to calm him down. Remus' makeup started smearing onto Janus' cape. 

"Let Me Go!" 

"No Remus I won't until you're okay." 

"Please...Please let me go. I don't...I don't...Want you here. Please let me go." 

Remus sobbing got worse trying to get the yellow side off of him. Janus started humming out a song that he knew calmed Remus down. Remus started breathing in tune with the beat Janus made with his fingers on the other sides back.

"Please...Don't leave me, Janus." 

"I'm sorry Remus" 


	5. Injury [Picamy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy had a rough day and let his emotions get the best of him and he harms himself by mistake making Picani worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫Warning/Awareness♫
> 
> Descriptive injury  
> Cursing   
> Light crying

Remy growled as he paces upstairs. Thomas hasn't slept for the past 3 days and it was really messing with Remy emotionally. Remy gripped onto his hair as he clicked his tongue. 

"Alright...Let's go downstairs and get me some coffee. It'll help me calm my bitch ass down." 

Remy left the room he was in and stomped down the stairs. His mind was running as he walked down the stairs. He gripped onto his hair once more before he missed the last two steps. 

"Ah fuck-" 

Remy tried to catch himself but his left foot twisted to the right and he landed on his ankle hearing 3 cracks in his foot. He collapsed onto his side sliding his forearm against the tile on the ground. He groaned as tears slipped down his cheeks and a chocked sob left his throat. The pain was excruciating but Remy was a stubborn man. He crawled off the tile and gripped onto the wall pulling himself up. 

"Fuck Fuck Fuck" 

He muttered with the tears still sliding down his cheeks as he tried to stand up onto both of his feet before he lifted up his foot once more. He couldn't move well but he forced himself to jump on his free leg feeling a shot of pain going up to his right hip and pain going up to his lower back on the left side. He pressed his hands against the walls as he tried to force himself to hop to the kitchen. 

"Remy? What's wrong what did you do?" 

Remy looked over his shoulder and saw Roman leaning against the wall at the end of the stairs. He looked up and down at Remy's state before walking to him. 

"I just fell!" 

Remy said to him with his voice cracking in the middle of his sentence as he jumped closer to the kitchen. He almost tripped before Roman caught him. 

"Yeah just fell You're in pain aren't you?" 

"I'll be fine!"

Remy growled but let the princely side carry him to the couch. Roman laid him down and rested his injured foot on the armrest. Remy hissed in Pain when Roman's arm pressed against his ankle a little too hard. 

"Fuck it hurts so much"

Remy's eyes slipped out more tears making Remy remove his sunglasses to wipe his eyes clean from tears. Right then Picani walked down the stairs from his office

"I heard someone swear I don't- Rem-Rem!"

Picani ran to his side and looked him over. He's rarely seen Remy cry so he must be in so much pain but he didn't know what. He looked over and saw his ankle starting to swell a little. 

"Oh, Remy what did you do to yourself. Roman get an ice pack or frozen peas along with a towel to wrap around the frozen item. Put it under his ankle. Rem-Rem you need to keep it there until you can't feel it anymore." 

Remy just nodded as he hissed in pain trying to move his ankle. He was way too stubborn to keep it still earning a soft smack on the top of his head from Picani with the back of his hand. 

"Don't move it your ankle, my love." 

Remy groaned but just nodded at his lover. He knew being stubborn wasn't gonna help, especially with Emile right there hovering over him. Roman came back with a package of carrots and a small beach towel wrapped around it.

"Here ya go doc." 

"Thank you, Roman, can you put it under his foot?" 

Roman nodded and put it under his ankle making Remy groan from the pain. Emile held his hand with a smile. 

"We need you to relax here okay? Do you need anything, my love?" 

"Coffee...Kisses and...Your presence" 

Emile smiled and nodded before getting up knowing exactly how to make Remy's coffee since he was very picky. Roman wished Remy good health and walked off letting the Doc deal with his lover. Emile came back to the injured male and helped him to sit up so he could have his coffee. Emile sat next to him and held him close. 

"You gotta be more careful my love" 

"I know...I'm sorry." 

"It's okay my sleepy boi. Just don't be stubborn and let me take care of you." 

Remy laughed softly and rested his head on his shoulder. 

"Alright, Doc. I'm all yours." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not have been inspired by myself hurting my ankle in this exact way yesterday [9/19/20] right down to how I hurt myself and how I had to deal with it. However, no one helped me so Yay ^^


	6. Words Can Hurt [Intrulogical]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil love to say certain things when Remus comes around. Some Remus accept full-heartedly others...Remus can't handle and will break if someone even mutters the possibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫Warning/Awareness♫
> 
> Verbal Bullying  
> Crying  
> Swearing  
> My headcanon: The Creativity Twins glow since they were two halves of a soul [King Creativity]  
> Headcannon #2: The Creativity Twins's thoughts, when they're feeling an over amount of emotions fill the mindscape with their thoughts.

"Oh look it's the crazy-ass Side." 

"Hello, Virgil!!! My favourite Emo!!" 

Virgil rolled his eyes at the green side as he danced around the living room. It was impossible for him to understand why Thomas ACCEPTED him! Does he not remember when he first met him? He's fucking crazy!

"Say Crazy?" 

"Yeah Virg?" 

"What exactly do you do? Like do you actually do anything that helps Thomas or no?" 

"Uh....Well-" 

"Well, what? What reason did Thomas have to turn you into a light side?" 

"I-I'm not sure...b-But-" 

Virgil rolled his eyes once more and hissed a little under his breath. 

" _Insane_ asshole" 

Remus' glow of green darkened slightly. He was used to being insulted but...Virgil knew better...

_'Heh...I knew not to trust him with anything when he was a dark side'_

"Oh Hot Topic~!!" 

Remus smiled brightly, his glow lighting up as well, as he ran to the stairs seeing his brother there. 

"Ro-Ro!!" 

Roman's face went from happy and excited to....disgust and anger. Remus ignored it and kept looking at his brother. He's been waiting to see the red drenched side since he got accepted. It's been a few weeks but he was finally down!!

"Oh....Remus. You're still here."

"Of course I am!! I've been waiting for you!" 

"Oh really...? What for?" 

Remus' hope shot through the roof. Was it finally time? Did Roman not mean anything he's ever said? Was this the time where he admitted that or was it time that he pushes it aside and start anew?

"Well I had this idea for a video for Thomas and I wanted to go over it with you! You were gone so long so I-" 

"You did what!?" 

Remus flinched when he raised his voice his glow dimming once more. 

"I-I wanted to go over...an idea I had...Thomas really seemed to like it but he wanted both sides of creativity to go over it. L-Logan even liked it since-" 

"I don't CARE what _Logan_ liked! What I'm MAD about my **_dearest_** brother! Is the fact YOU had a video idea. Last time you were in control of the Imagination your Episode happened! Thomas _doesn't need_ any more of THAT from an _insane_ batshit crazy side who I wish _**wasn't my brother!**_

Remus' glow dimmed so much that he might as well not be glowing while Roman's is a brighter and deeper red than he was 5 minutes ago. With each word, Roman stomped down the stairs until he got to Remus' face with the last words 'Wasn't my Brother' Remus held his breath scared that he might breathe too hard on his angry brother. 

"You just **LOVE** showing up where you're not _**INVITED** huh?!_" 

Remus' eyes started water before he ran off. His mind was racing thus making the mindscape race with his thoughts along with Roman's clashing together and moulding into thought after thought not knowing which twin made the original. 

He ran into the closet and closed the door with a soft click to not annoy the already pissed off Roman. Remus remembered doing this when he was young. Run into the closet after Roman was mad or when Roman left. Janus was always able to find him in here and calm him down. Lately, Janus has been all about Patton making sure hew as okay which wasn't a bad thing but Remus needed someone, someone he trusted. Tears streamed down the Brunette's face and he gripped onto his hair. He wanted to curl up into a ball and just...cry until he fell asleep which he did after an hour or two of crying

* * *

Logan waited for the mindscape to relax before he did anything. He could tell both of the Twins were feeling very emotional however one set of thoughts were different from the other and calmed down a long time ago. With the thoughts that were left he deduced that Remus wasn't okay in the slightest based on the thoughts running through the mindscape, vivid feelings and emotion pouring through the mindscape. 

_** Sorrow ** _   
_** Pain ** _   
_** Isolation ** _   
_** Anger ** _   
_** Pity ** _   
  


Logan's chest tightened as he faded out of the mindscape and into the living room. Roman was on the couch with Virgil criticising Disney movies and Disney properties such as Pixar. 

"Where is Remus, Roman?" 

The princely side looked up and shrugged. 

"Haven't seen him for a few hours. He's probably in his room thinking of horrible ways to fuck up Thomas' mind." 

Logan's eyebrow twitched as Roman gave him that explanation. He took off his glasses which made Roman flinch and Virgil was sulking into his hoodie. Logan gently put them down on the coffee table before gripping onto Roman's Sash and picking him up. 

"How could you say that about your own BROTHER Roman?!" 

"H-Hey Lo-Logan put m-me down its a-all playful banter." 

Logan slammed him into the wall making Virgil react to hard he fell off the couch. The slam, unknowingly to Logan, Startled Remus awake from the closet.

"Playful Banter?! Are You That Idiotic?! Your BROTHER Roman, Remus fucking Sanders, is trying to be better! He did not CHOOSE to be who he is! He has to deal with that on a DAILY BASES! ANd what YOU and Virgil said to him earlier I am surprised he hasn't started thinking up worse intrusive thoughts for himself AND Thomas! You have NO IDEA how much YOUR WORDS Hurt Others! You are so caved into yourself and how you feel you don't even care how much your words have a fucking effect on people!" 

"Logan?" 

Logan turned around, dropping the still frightened Prince to the ground before running to Remus checking him over physically. The only thing that was different was his face. His puffy red eyes and still wet tear tracks going down his cheeks. His lip was bleeding a little. He must have bitten it without he even realising to quiet his cries. Logan cupped his face in his hands and wiped away the tears. 

"I'm so sorry Remus." 

Remus only hugged him tightly. He didn't wanna leave his side. Even when Janus comforted him he never...stood up for him like Logan just did. He felt safe in the logical side's arms. He sniffled, his breathing finally calm, but his arms never left from around Logan's body. 

"I'll make sure they don't say anything like that do you again Remus. I know how much their words can hurt." 


	7. Songbird [Loceit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan was never one to sing in front of others however when he was alone he sang his heart out. No one ever heard him since they're always doing their own things. Janus walks by his room and catches on to his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫Warning/Awareness♫
> 
> Song Lyrics In The Story  
> SongBird Nickname [for the Hawks Simps from BNHA]  
> The side's Spotify playlist mentioned

Logan sank out of the living room and into his room in the mindscape. He was stressed and knew it wasn't the type of stress he could solve with more work but...actual time to relax and take time for himself. He sighed and sat down on his bed opening his laptop. He went onto his Spotify Thomas made for him and hit shuffle. The first song to appear was Human by Tank and The Bangas. Logan knew these lyrics by heart and let the music run. 

♫"You are, You are! You are very, very important and very special. Though your body was made especially extravagant, it's like you're extra-human"♫

He closed his eyes and let his glasses slide down the bridge of his nose. His hands gripped onto his pants as he tried to relax to the melody and beat of the music. He let his thoughts flow in and out not fully paying attention to exactly what he was thinking about. Just let the flow of thoughts come in and out. He didn't want to focus on anything except for the song playing in his ears and calming him down. 

♫"For you are a force of skin & nails & heart, A walking Monae, you're breathing art. Did you know: that it takes the interaction of about...72 different muscles just to produce human speech?"♫

Logan's body relaxed and a soft smile went on his face. He liked this song for a lot of reasons he couldn't fully explain nor did he want to. He stood up with his eyes still closed and let his body flow and move with the music. He wasn't tense or restricted as he usually is in front of others. He felt free when he was alone. He didn't have to put up a front or feel as though he wasn't being listened to since he knew his walls were listening even if no one else was. 

♫"Did you know: that the human brain, contains over 100 billion nerve cells? So even if your little nephew is acting like he vacation's in hell. You should play with him." ♫

* * *

Janus was walking past the other's room trying to find out the source of the semi-loud music. His first target was Roman but he was asleep on his bed. He then went to Patton who was playing Frogger on his Gameboy. How he still had one of those was beyond the yellow side but that's beside the point. He then checked Remus but he was also asleep but upside down...aka on the ceiling. 

"So Thomas is having art block." 

He laughed at his own joke before looking in Virgil's room. He had his headphones over his ears and was tapping his foot on the wall as he scrolled through his phone. 

"Who could possibly be playing music? It can't be Logan can it?" 

anus soon walked over to his door and before he could even open it he heard music playing and...singing

_''Is Logan truly singing?'_

He placed his ear on the door and closed his eyes to focus on the singing in the logical side's room. 

♫"The average human heart will beat over 100 million times in one lifetime. I'm sure you'll find someone who won't mind skipping one for you."♫

Janus smiled and sat at the other side of Logan's door just listening. It was surprisingly calming to hear him sing even if Logan didn't know he was listening in. He leaned his head back to rest on the door as Logan kept singing. He wasn't as stiff or rigid as Roman claims it is from the one time he sang in front of him about crofters. It was flowing like water and free. 

_'I wonder how much he does this.'_

* * *

Over the past 5 months, everyday Janus walked by Logan's door to see if he was singing or not. Most of the time he wasn't but when he was Janus would sit by the door and just listen. A few times he even softly sang with him. Today was one of the days were he was sitting in front of the door. Janus looked over Logan's Playlist on Spotify and memorized every song on there. This time was different. It wasn't a song in his playlist and he had no idea why Logan was singing it. \

♫"My Lucifer is lonely. Standing there, killing time. Can't commit to anything but a crime. Peter's on vacation, an open invitation. Animals, evidence. Pearly gates look more like a picket fence. Once you get inside 'em, got friends but can't invite them."♫

Janus furrowed his eyebrows together as his mind ran about why he could he singing this specific song. He ran through the other's playlist. It wasn't Virgil's or Roman's. Patton would never listen to this. He had no idea-

_'Wait...This Song is in my Playlist.'_

♫"Hills burn in California. My turn to ignore ya, Don't say I didn't warn ya. All the good girls go to hell. 'Cause even God herself has enemies and once the water starts to rise. And heaven's out of sight, She'll want the devil on her team"♫

Janus's cheeks went pink but he brushed it off immediately. It had to be a coincidence it wasn't possible that it was his playlist. He must have hit shuffle on a different playlist. He sighed calming himself down and let him sing humming softly under his breath. 

♫"My Lucifer is lonely. Look at you, needing me, You know I'm not your friend without some greenery. Walk-in wearing fetters Peter should know better, Your cover-up is caving in. Man is such a fool, why are we saving him? Poisoning themselves now begging for our help, wow!"♫

The yellow side didn't notice the singing getting closer to the door since on the other side Logan was leaning on the door. He knew Janus has been listening in on him for a couple of months. At first he was hesitant to continue singing but when he heard Janus singing along it made him feel relaxed and calm. More calm than singing alone. He might have just liked the fact that someone...was actually listening to him.

♫"Hills burn in California. My turn to ignore ya, Don't say I didn't warn ya! All the good girls go to hell 'Cause even God herself has enemies. And once the water starts to rise, and heaven's out of sight. She'll want the devil on her team" ♫

He smiled hearing Janus sing with him and closed his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to open the door. Maybe he would finally do it today. He nodded to himself and stood up. It was time to face the yellow side. 

♫"My Lucifer is lonely. There's nothing left to save now. My god is gonna owe me. There's nothing left to save now"♫

Logan let out a soft sigh and when he started to hear footsteps he quickly opened the door scaring Janus. 

"Logan! You frightened me. What do you need?"

"You've been at my door for a while and you never thought to knock?" 

Logan teased with his face going pink while Janus went red. He showed his scales more and cleared his throat. 

" _[No]_ I did _[n't]_! I've _[Never]_ Sat in front of your door. I was simply _[Walking past your door]_ " 

Logan rolled his eyes and walked over, taking one of Janus' hands into his own.

"You don't have to lie to me, Janus. Next time just knock and we can do a duet." 

Janus smiled and nodded. 

"Alright Songbird. I'll hold you to that" 

"Songbird? Huh I like that" 

They both smiled and Janus kissed Logan's forehead softly marking this Songbird as his own. 


	8. Questions [Dukexiety]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus always asks stupid questions that pop up in his head randomly and Virgil is his main source of answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫Warning/Awareness♫
> 
> Questions  
> Midlife crises  
> Morbid [Death related] Questions

Virgil was chilling on the couch listening to music in his headphones scrolling through Instagram. There were a lot of people who drew him and it was kind of overwhelming but also comforting. People liked him as a character and bothered to spend their time drawing him. A faint smile went on his face as he scrolled. It was a calm and peaceful day.

"Hey, Virgil!!" 

Virgil sighed and moved his headphones off his head. At least it was a calm and peaceful day until now. He looked over and stared at Remus who was somehow upside down by standing on the ceiling. He seemed to have something on his mind so Virgil sighed and sat up. 

"Yeah what do you need Remus?" 

"If You could sell your soul to satan what would you sell it for?" 

He seemed extremely curious about Virgil's answer. He glowed a little when he asked it and was making direct eye contact. Virgil on the other hand was not prepared for that kind of response. He looked at the creativity twin and cocked his head. 

"Why?" 

"For reasons and I know you'd give me an actual answer instead of screaming cause I'm on the roof!" 

"Good Points all Around uh...If I could I'd probably sell it for tickets to see My Chemical Romance or Panic! At The Disco and backstage passes to meet them....but then I'd be panicking too much for that second one so possibly just get the tickets." 

He nodded with a smile as he jumped down from the ceiling landing on the floor with his hands as he walked closer. He made eye contact with Virgil before smirking. He obviously had more questions or he wanted Virgil to answer

"What would you do if you found a severed head in your room?" 

"I'd probably scream?"

"I'd laugh since I put it there!" 

"What if I made my own brand of deodorant. I think it would be DELICIOUS" 

"You don't eat Deodorant Remus" 

"I DO!! Also, Do you think I'd make a good comedian?" 

"Why?" 

"Cause I'd make such morbid jokes everyone would die thanks to laughter!" 

"Maybe"

"If you could get away with any crime what would it be?" 

"Probably Murder?" 

"I'd probably blow up a country!" 

"Remus that's not a crime" 

"Yeah, it is! It's terrorism!" 

Virgil shook his head but smiled a little. These two haven't sat down and just talked in years. Granted back them most of them was one-sided with Remus talking all the time but it was fun. Maybe he just needed an outlet of his weird thoughts and talking about them help him. 

"Okay Okay, how about...this! Is life worth it in the end or are we just feeding into the endless cycle of death!" 

Virgil had to stop and think about that one. He's had thoughts that it wasn't worth it in the ned before but this was different since now he has a better life and better friends now. He nodded before looking at the green side again who somehow got into the couch without him noticing. He was upside down and kinda dangling there

"I'd say...Yeah, it is. And not to sound all....gushy and cliche but it's true. What makes life worth living is the people around you and what you want to do with your life moving forward. You have people to live for, a goal in life and people who care? If you have that? Then hell yeah life is worth living" 

Remus hummed in thought as he listened to Virgil. He might not look like he was listening but he was. He just can't stay still or in one place for very long. It gets uncomfortable but he agreed with him. He agreed but it didn't stop his flow of thoughts sometimes. 

"Okay well, how about-what do you think it feels like to drown?" 

"Well...Maybe...It would feel like...suffocating?" 

"What does that feel like?" 

"Not being able to breathe?" 

"What does THAT feel like?" 

"I don't know I've never drowned before l...or suffocated or knows what it feels like to not breathe." 

"Maybe I should try it!" 

"No. Last time you tried something involving the bathtub we ran out of orange juice!" 

"I WAS CURIOUS!" 

Virgil simply laughed at the green side. Remus could be entertaining when he's not being creepy or intimidating. Remus was turning a soft pink from being laughed at before huffing and crossing his arms. He was easily embarrassed and this didn't help. 

"Stooooop" 

"I-I"m Sorry-hahaha- But you-you're so-haha-cute when you do that!" 

Virgil laughed out unable to stop as Remus went a deeper shade of red. 

"Shut Up!!!! Shut up Hot Topic!" 

Virgil only laughed harder and held onto his stomach. It was hurting him so much due to how hard and how loud he was laughing. Tears were starting to form in his eyes and he was damn near close to curling up into a ball. Remus furrowed his eyebrows at the purple bastard laughing at him.

"Well, I have a better question! How come you're adorable as fuck?!"

That cut Virgil's laughter off real quick as he looked at him with pure shock.

"Excuse me?" 

"You're adorable as fuck so why is that?" 

"I-I'm not adorable!"

"Yes, you are! Admit it!" 

"Never since It's not true I'm not-"

Remus immediately gripped onto his hoodie and kissed him making Virgil's face got redder than Roman's outfit ever could be. He looked at Remus and his eyes were closed with a determined look in his face as he kissed him. He seems to be waiting for Virgil to kiss him back.

Virgil finally kissed him back after relaxing a little. He kissed back and held onto Remus' cheeks and deepened the kiss. Remus smirked in the kiss before pulling away slightly.

"You seemed to have answered my question. You're adorable because of your reactions." 

"I hate and love your questions so much" 


	9. Drama King [Royality]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Wasn't Accepted For A Role And Roman Blames Himself And Goes To Seek Comfort From His Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads Up
> 
> Not My Idea  
> Inspired By Fanart

"PATTON!!!!"

Roman cried out eyeliner cascading down his cheeks. He threw open his lover's door and launched himself onto his bed startling Patton.

"What's wrong? What Happened?" 

The princely side sobbed dramatically into the fatherly side's pillow. Patton sat down next to him and ran his hand through his hair.

"Baby...you need to tell me what happened. I can't help unless you tell me." 

Roman sniffled as he caught his breath. He lifted his head up showing his eyeliner staining the pillowcase. He looked at Patton and rested his head on his shoulder. 

"Thomas didn't get the part to the role he really wanted. I FAILED HIM!!!" 

He sobbed out again gripping onto Patton's shirt.

Patton let out a sigh and rubbed his back.

"Oh my. I'm sorry Roman. I'm sure you didn't fail him. Sometimes people don't get what they want." 

"I should have pushed myself more for him!" 

"You did your best Roman. It's okay" 

The light blue side kissed his temple and rubbed his lower back. He wanted to comfort his lover but he was being slightly dramatic...as usual. 

"I'll never act in this town again!!!" 

Roman cried out holding onto Patton for dear life. It was as if the world was crashing down but in actuality he knew that there will be more chances for Thomas...but STILL!

"You drama king. Come on let's get you some food, a bath and how about a Disney binge?" 

The red clashed side looked up at Patton and wiped his eyes with a soft smile. 

"Can we make it Pixar?" 

"Of course my drama king" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for the Hiatus.  
> I'm going, to be honest, I forgot all about this account.  
> I was more focused on my Wattpad.


	10. Reincarnation [Demus]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Remus has been killing his soulmate for centuries to remain immortal since he only ages after being with his soulmate. He found this loophole to remain on earth. He rules the kingdom after his brother died centuries ago and has been expanding the king under his rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫Head's Up♫
> 
> Inspired By A Tumbler Post  
> Age Soulmate AU  
> Character Nico & Thomas  
> Slight Self-insert for more characters

"Lord Remus? We have conquered the Moral rebellion under your rule"

Remus, The lord of the Creati kingdom, grinned as he stood up from his shadowed throne. He drenched in green, black and silver with a complimenting grin on his lips. The king's broken black crown tinted to the side with his head. It glistened in the light. His left eye gleamed a bright green as his knight flinched but stood his ground. 

"Perfect. Now that Moral has fallen no one else will dare to defy me. No other resistance will even try to rise up now that their hope has fallen... Now leave me" 

The knight nodded and rose from his bow before quickly walking away. The Ruler turned to look at the tapestry hanging up behind his thrown. It had him and his brother on it. He pulled out Roman's old sword from its sheath now strapped to his side and put the sharp tip by his brother's throat, the sword shining off the light.

"Look what happens when you've denied me, my _RIGHTFUL_ place to the thrown. Look what happens when you've locked me in the dungeons for years. Years in isolation! **YEARS ALONE! WAITING! PLANNING!** For my control of this...PATHETIC world. I've conquered the entire world and you....no nothing not even my Soulmate's new reincarnation has stopped me. I've killed them so I can do this. So I can Prove YOU and **_EVERYONE ELSE WRONG!!_** " 

Remus yelled in anger and pent up frustration as he sliced up Roman's portrayal on the tapestry. He huffed and glared at the ripped up wool hanging onto the wall. This wasn't the first time he's done this but nothing helps his anger. He growled and threw the sword at the wall but it didn't break. It didn't even bend or chip...nothing. Remus gripped onto the wool and pulled it down ripping it more. He threw the ripped wool to the side and grabbed his hair as a scream of anger ripped from his throat hurting his vocal cords and chest. He looked back at the ripped wool and it felt as if his brother's red eyes were staring at him, judging him and trying to make him feel small once again. Remus glared back his eyes gleaming a bright green as he yelled. 

**"I HATE YOU! I'M GLAD YOUR FUCKING DEAD!! YOU AND YOUR SHITTY SOULMATE! YOU WERE WEAK AND UNFIT FOR THE PRESSURE OF RULING!! I'LL PROVE THAT I'M THE STRONGER BROTHER THE STRONGER KING! STRONGER THAN YOU'VE EVER BEEN OR WILL EVER BE! THE KING THAT WILL NEVER FALL! NEVER LOSE! YOU DECIDED YOUR SOULMATE WAS BETTER THAN OUR KINGDOM!... THAN ME DAMNIT! SO YOU GET TO WATCH THE WORLD CRUMBLE UNDER ME! ME YOU HEAR ME?? EVERYONE WILL BE SCREAMING LORD REMUS AND FOR ONCE! YOU'LL BE THE FORGOTTEN BROTHER! NOTHING MORE THAN A WASTEFUL AND LONG FORGOTTEN MEMORY!"**

He glared at the ripped wool with heavy breaths. he gripped onto his shirt getting as close to his chest as possible before growling, stormed out grabbing the sword he had discarded and put it back in its sheath. His knights watched him storm out of the throne room and sighed as one of them ran off to get the weavers to get them a new tapestry. The first time he ripped the tapestry and they didn't get it fixed some of their knights were personally killed by the king. The other knights went into the Throne room and saw the destruction. It was more ripped than usual. The head guard, Logan, looked at his second in command, Ace.

"What day is it?" 

"It is the fourth of June, Logan" 

"That explains it...It is former King Roman's Birthday. I order no one to go to King Remus unless he calls for you and go about your business. Do not mention King Roman at all Today more than any." 

Their knights nodded and they spread out going to do their own thing. The head knight sighed taking off his helmet. He rubbed his blue eyes and looked at the throne.

There is a legend that spread around rather quickly after the public execution of his previous soulmates. One day one of his soulmate's reincarnations will be the one to stop the King, stop his rule stop him from conquering everything. It was years too late but...maybe they can convince him to stop his tyrant rule To help him grow from everything that has happened and show him the error of his ways.

"Where are you...if this legend is true...we...no...he needs you. Now more than ever"

* * *

"JANUS!"

"I gotcha!" 

Janus kicked the knight off of Patton and pulled his shorter friend close to him before running with him far away from the royal knight. 

"How did they figure out where we even were??" 

"I don't know but we got to keep running until we lose them before going back." 

Patton nodded and they split up from each other. Patton was the leader of the Moral Rebellion with Janus being their top warrior but early this morning the Creati knights attacked. Many of their warriors were either killed or taken back to the palace were Lord Remus resides. They've been fighting against the king for years since Patton has never aged. Most other soldiers that started this rebellion have died or are still so young thanks to never finding them or...sadly, their soulmate dying. 

Janus was one such knight who hasn't been around for as many years as Patton but has been around for some time. He hasn't found his soulmate yet and until Lord Remus and finally killed he doesn't want to find them. Not yet. He has a duty to fulfil. 

Soon the knights lost both the warrior and resistance leader and cursed to themselves having to explain this when they got back to not only their head guard but to the king. 

The Soldier ran to a safe house that the rebellion had made as a backup location if something like this happened. Inside were...very few hiding. There was the strategizer who went by the code name Orange, The blacksmith Virgil and the married magic users Thomas & Nico. They looked at Janus with grief clear in their eyes. 

"Is...Is This everyone?" 

Janus brought himself to say overpowering the lump in his throat. The others looked at each other before nodding at the yellow decorated male. 

"Where's Patton?"

"Right here" 

The door was opened revealing the leader of the rebellion with heartbroken eyes. He looked at the five over people in the room with him and his eyes watered stinging red as tears slowly fell down his cheeks. 

"They're all...gone" 

He hugged Janus tightly crying into his side as Janus looked at the others who hung their head in despair. A soft murmur was created with the four who was already in the safe house about how the King's army could have known where they were. They've been hidden without any incumbrance for months and all of a sudden...this. Tears were shed between some of them but Janus had a look of determination in his eyes. 

"No...This isn't the ned and they're not all gone. They're just...away for now. We can still save them and still win this thing!" 

A short laugh came out of Orange's throat as he looked at Janus. His eyes held doubt and fatigue.

"And how do you think we can do that? Hmm? I've studied the Castle Up, Down, Left, Right. Every crack and dent in that place I have recorded. They have thousands of guards in and around it not to mention all over the damned world. the only way to the dungeon where they'd be held in through the castle and into the throne room! So saying we can just go inside and save them is short-sided and pathetic...we stand no chance. Even if we manage to get inside the king will execute us on sight. So I vote we just...give up. We've lost"

Orange pulled his legs to just his chest and hid his head between his knees. The others looked at Janus for a sign that maybe Orange was wrong. They were looking for hope...but Janus failed to give them that feeling of hope. He knew that Orange was right he often was never wrong. Janus looked down very interested in his shoes at the moment. The others hugged each other for themselves as Patton sat down tears falling from his eyes. He gripped onto his pants and Janus left the house closing the door behind him.

He growled and drew out his sword from his sheath and hit the trees around them in anger. He kept walking trying to get away from the safe house, He didn't want to hit them by mistake if any of them decided to come out. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks but it wasn't in sadness. Those tears were tears of anger and frustration. After all these years of fighting the King's expansion can they really just accept defeat? Like this?? He screamed in anger and sliced through a tree making it fall over with a loud thud on the earth. 

Nearby Knights overheard the noise and quickly raced over to the source seeing a black and blonde haired male with a bigger build appearing a lot more muscularly strong than the other people they've seen. One of them recognized the blonde immediately and growled covering their scar on their eye.

"That's Janus Dolion. The head soldier of the rebellion...surround him now" 

The other nodded and quietly surrounded the angry blonde who was abusing the fallen tree with his sword. The base of the blade showing the two-headed snake that was his symbol. Before he joined the rebellion he was a solo fighter who fought anyone who went in his way leaving that symbol when he ran with the wind. The Knights had him surrounded waiting for their signal. 

Janus raised an eyebrow feeling eyes on him. He turned around looking away from the cut-up tree and looked around. 

"Patton? Virgil? Is it you?"

"Now!" 

Janus was taken off guard when knights surrounded around and overpowered him stripping him away from his sword and tying his arms behind his back. Even as he struggled there where knights there to hold him still and steady. 

"GUYS RU-" 

He tried to warn his friends but his mouth was covered and gagged making him unable to call out to them. He prayed to any greater force that his friends could get away before the knights found them. The knight holding him grinned turning hi around to face them. They had half-shaved hair black fading to purple with one of their chocolate brown eyes a glossy white with a scar running over it. They had blackened lips with a scowl complimenting them. Janus chuckled nervously remembering the face well. With a muffled voice he said 

"Long time no see Ace." 

"I finally gotcha asshole" 

Ace picked him up and threw him over their shoulder and smirked at their knights. 

"Let's get him to the King! He'll be happy we found one of the head and greatest soldier in the rebellion!" 

Their tone was smug and Janus growled as he was carried away from the safe house with a group of Knights surrounding him. If he were to even try to get out and even more outlandish if he were to get out of the binds and hold of the knight carrying him he'd immediately be recaptured. They had Ace in the middle with everyone else surrounding them forming a circle. He groaned and hung his head. There was no way out of this. 

* * *

"L-Lord Remus?" 

"Yes?" 

He growled in annoyance as one of his guards trembled under him. 

"We...We lost the resistance leader-"

"WHAT?!" 

"Along with...their blacksmith, Strategizer and magic users-" 

"WHAT?!??" 

"A-And their head soldier" 

The knight's voice faltered and got quieter with each sentence as The king walked forward with a heavy and angry step. 

"YOU FAILED IS WHAt YOU'RE TELLING ME!?!?" 

"I-I Uh-" 

"Lord Remus?" 

"WHAT DO YOU-" 

The King turned to the entrance of his throne room and saw Ace with...a blonde in their arms. 

"And who is that?" 

His tone a lot calmer as a sly grin graced his lips. 

"This is Janus Dalion, The greatest and head soldier for the rebellion" 

The guard that was preparing for death let out a heavy sigh of relief as Ace quickly shoed them away. Ace put the blonde down making him kneel and bow down in front of Remus making him chuckle. He clapped slowly as he walked down to the blonde and forced his head up to look at him.

"Well, this is great news! Where are the rest of them?"

"We're looking in the area we found him at My lord. We've only found him but knowing how soft the rebellion is they wouldn't have split up from one another" 

"Perfect. We can use this one as bait and a vital source of information" 

"I'm not telling your royal ass anything"

Janus Spat at the king with a sneer on his face. Remus wiped his cheek where the spit had landed and looked at him with a condescending smirk on his lips. 

"Fiesty I like this one. Send him to the dungeon away from the others. I'll personally interrogate him. No knights nothing just us two." 

Ace nodded and picked up Janus roughly by his restricted arms making him walk to the side of the throne room to the dungeons. Janus looked over his shoulder looking at the king with hatred in his eyes while Remus merely smirked and waved from side to side, watching him get carried away. He has carried down flights of stairs and on one flight he could see all of his kidnapped friends and allies. He tried to call out to them but Ace covered his mouth with a smirk. 

"No your not" 

They kept their hand over his mouth until they got to the cell furthest away from the others. They untied him but put on a pair of handcuffs before throwing him inside. He hit his side and groaned in pain. The cell was locked and the keys were put on Ace's belt tightly secured. 

"Fuck" 

"Language! Now You'll be staying here for a while, so get comfortable. Oh and don't worry about your friends. We'll find them and your sword?"

They unsheathed his sword from his stolen sheath and grinned as it gleamed off their armour. 

"I'll keep it safe"

They turned on their heel and walked away from the locked up rebellion fighter. He gripped onto the bars and tried to shake them but they didn't budge even a little. He tried kicking it or the wall. He tried to break the cuffs but he could tell they were magically sealed. 

"Since when did the Creati Kingdom have access to magic?... Maybe from one of the many kingdoms they've conquered." 

He sighed in defeat as he slid down the wall gripping onto his hair. How could he be so stupid? He should have stayed inside with the others. He drew attention to himself and he knew there were knights outside looking for them. He leads the knights to his friends and got himself caught like an amiture. He clenched his jaw and grit his teeth together until he heard footsteps. He looked up and paid attention. They seemed to be...heavy but in anger more...excitement? 

He waited for a few moments until he saw the green black and silver-plated king walking towards him and his cell. He groaned and looked away from him...but his chest tightened as soon as he did that. 

_'What is wrong with me?'_

"Wow, I wonder how did a master solider get caught this easily? Please enlighten me" 

Janus looked back at him and his chest felt okay once again. He furrowed his eyebrows nonetheless and glared at him not saying a thing. His chest felt like it was on fire when he refused to answer almost as if he was desperate to speak to him but he kept quiet not wanting to give in to whatever magic he's doing to him. 

"Silent Treatment huh? Fine, we'll play that game. You're not the first person I've interrogated who tried this tactic hell even my...Ignorant late brother did that for years. I know how to break it, so you might as well start talking now."

Janus hesitated but he couldn't make himself believe he was bluffing. He's heard a lot about the late King Roman. Yes, that was centuries ago but stories about him never died. He found his soulmate early on and died at a normal age leaving no one but his brother to take the throne who was missing for years. Everyone believed he was dead until the first war was started with the biggest kingdom besides the Creati Kingdom, The Mind Palace. Thomas' kingdom but at the time it was ruled under his ansestors. Over night it crumbled with King Remus announcing that he'll show everyone wrong. 

He looked into Remus' Green eyes and sighed answering honestly. 

"I was acting on emotion and my location was compromised" 

"How Pathetic"

Janus growled but it wasn't like his previous ones. It was similar to ones when your upset with someone but you know you stay mad forever. 

"Next question, Have you found your soulmate yet?" 

"Why the hell do you wanna know?" 

"Just. Answer" 

"No, I haven't I've been around for 10-20 years." 

Remus narrowed his eyes at the prisoner with a growl erupting from his throat startling him. He's learned a lot about soulmates especially after killing his own for centuries. His soulmate's reincarnation would come 10 years after he killed them. His last one was killed 10 years ago to the day. He kills his soulmates on his brothers birthday. To weak the hope some people have. He looked at the Male in front of him and his lips twitched up into an annoyed smile. 

"Oh this is perfect"

"What is?" 

Venom laced in Janus' words had no effect on Remus. He had to deal with that for years from his brother, His brother's soulmate, guards, parents everyone. It had no effect on him which only made Janus' angrier.

"Tell me, how's your chest feeling?" 

"What?" 

"Answer. The Damn. Question" 

His voice got deeper and his eyeshadow darkened from a purple to black startling Janus. He had no idea the King had magical powers! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL HIM THIS?! He hesitated before answering. Now knowing that the king has powers....all his fight drained out. He's fought people with powers and almost always loses. This was a loose scenario so he gave the king the truthful answer. 

"Tight...on fire and uh...in pain" 

Remus leaned in closer to Janus and his smirk widened. 

"Well...Heya soulmate. I wondered when you'd finally show up" 

"W-Wait what?!" 

This caught Remus by surprise. He didn't know they were soulmates? Usually, his reincarnations knew which was how he was able to find and kill them so fast. He cocked his head and his eyebrows furrowed together. His eyeshadow lightened as he looked at the yellow covered male. 

"You didn't know?" 

"Of course not! Why would I be Soulmates with... _YOU_ of all people!" 

"Huh...This is new" 

"What is?!" 

"Usually my soulmate's reincarnations know thanks to the gods telling them. Why didn't they tell you?"

He reached his hand into the bars cupping Janus' face and to his own surprise, he relaxed into his touch. His body betraying his mind as he leaned his head into his hand. Remus let out a soft breath of shock but didn't move his hand away. He looked at him looking over his face taking in every detail. He reminded him of...his first soulmate. He had the same facial structure and soft look in his eyes when he relaxed. The only major difference was the birthmark on his face covering damn near one whole side of his face which his hair tried to hide but failed at. 

Remus' heart tightened as memories filled his head. His first soulmate was the first person to ever believe in him it was why he was in his mid 20's now instead of 18. He spent some of his years with them...only for them to betray him. To chose his brother out of everyone. Hot tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he thought about his past for the first time in full detail. He had killed his first soulmate publically to show to everyone before taking over the Mind palace that he was deadly serious with his plans. That he was more than willing to kill someone the gods gave him to go forward with it. 

He thought about taking over the kingdom ever since he was a kid and especially during his teens while he was locked in the dungeon in this very cell for years since he was a 'disgrace' to the family. His magician mother made the cell unbreakable the handcuffs unbreakable and magic proof while his father ordered knights to watch him around the clock. His soulmate was one of the knights that were forced to watch over him and they bonded right away. Hell, he even thought about not...going through with his plan since he had his soulmate with him. He was going to tell them this too...until his birthday when he learned that when his soulmate left him they were talking behind his back. Telling his brother what he was planning and what he was thinking. Siding with his brother when he said that he'll never hold the throne or any form of authority. 

He pulled his hand quickly away from Janus' face and shot up to his feet with hot tears streaming down his face. Janus looked at him in shock and thought about what he did. 

**"WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE ARE THEY PLAYING ON ME?!?"**

"Wh-What are you t-talking about?" 

**"YOU LOOK JUST LIKE THEM DAMNIT! WHY?!?"**

"Like Who!?!"

**"WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS TO ME?! HAVEN'T I SUFFERED ENOUGH!?!?"**

Remus started screaming up at the ceiling signalling to Janus that he isn't talking to or about him anymore. He stood to his feet and looked up at the slightly taller male who was quietly sobbing. 

**"THIS IS JUST SOME SICK GAME!!! I WANT OUT DAMNIT!!!"**

" _REMUS_!" 

_**"WHAT?!?"** _

He snapped his neck to look at Janus with rage and...hurt in his eyes. Janus looked at his own hands then Back at Remus. He reached his hand to Remus' who flinched at the sudden contact. They locked eyes and it was obvious they were both battling themselves in their minds. Janus was the first to break the silence.

"Calm down and breath okay?... I don't know what...what you've been through hell I won't even try to say I understand but...you need to let go. You've been carrying this rage frustration and guilt for centuries. You have to let go." 

Remus held back every snarky comment he could have thrown at him and could feel nothing but...fatigue. He wanted to lie down...and never get back up. Cry his eyes out until he dies. 

"The world...doesn't deserve this. It doesn't deserve to be the thing you take your anger out on. They didn't give you your trauma...I'm sorry it happened but you can't take it out on the world. You...haven't proved anyone wrong. If anything...You've proven them right." 

Remus' nails dug into Janus' hand piercing the skin leading to blood slowly coming out and falling down his hand. It hit the floor as if it was heavy and someone dropped it with reckless abandon. Their eyes never faltered from each other as the blood continued to flow decorating both of their hands a deep red. 

"If you stop....everything you're doing...That'll prove them wrong. They will let everyone know that you aren't who they said you are. That's the only way." 

Remus slowly let go of Janus' hand and walked backwards holding onto his chest and wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Damn you...How can you know this?! _HOW?_ " 

"Know what Remus?" 

"What...What **_THEY USED TO SAY TO ME WHEN I WAS YOUNGER! HOW CAN YOU KNOW?!? WHY ARE YOU SO MUCH LIKE THEM!?!?"_**

"Because...I'm...I'm your soulmate. You can't get rid of me easily. No matter how many times you kill your soulmate...they'll come back in the same way." 

He was quiet. Deathly quiet. You couldn't even hear his breathing only able to hear the prisoner's breathing which was heavy showing how scared he was. 

"I..." 

Remus turned his back to the cell as slowly walked away before yelling. 

**"GET HIM OUT OF THIS DAMNED CELL NOW!"**

Janus smiled and fell to the floor as Remus walked away and Knights came to get him out. He got through to him. One of the knights had brown hair but bright blue eyes hidden behind black-framed glasses. He smiled at him with what looked like hope in his eyes. He got out Janus and hugged him tightly surprising his fellow knights. Janus slowly hugged back with a nervous chuckle. 

"Thank you...You were all of ours...and his last hope. Thanks to you...everything will go back to the way it was...thank you" 

Janus let a smile go onto his lips as he looked at the stairs seeing the king in question crossing his arms with his back turned to them ordering knights to get the rest of them out of their cells immediately. He squeezed Logan and nodded slowly. 

"You don't need to thank me...I'm glad I could help" 


	11. Knock One Back [Moxiety/Intruality]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Virgil recently Broke up and Patton goes to the last place anyone would expect him to go, the local bar where he meets someone who's willing to listen and help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫Head's Up♫
> 
> Alcohol  
> Country  
> Sad Drunk  
> Headcanon: Patton and Remus both love Country Music and blast it/make references to it all the time.  
> Hey, Let's see how many country references you get!

The door opened to a local bar and the last person anyone thought they'd see walk-in. Patton Foster. His hair was a mess and his eyes looked red and puffy. He wiped his eyes and walked to the stools where he sat down quietly not wanting to draw attention to himself. He looked up at the bartender and cleared his throat gaining the bartender's attention. He saw his name tag which read Janus with a small snake with his tongue sticking out slightly. 

Patton pulled out his wallet getting out his I.D to prove that he wasn't a teenager but a 34-year-old man. The bartender took his I.D and looked back up at him with a small smile gracing his lips handing it back. 

"How can I help you?" 

"Could you get me a whiskey?" 

"This early?" 

Janus' eyebrows were raised in concern for the male who looked like he couldn't handle a beer much less Whiskey. Patton just nodded not being able to look them in the eye. He put his I.D back in his wallet with a fake smile present on his lips.

"It's 5'o Clock somewhere" 

The bartender sighed softly and nodded getting the whiskey and grabbing a glass. He poured the alcohol into the Whiskey Glass and gave it to the male at the counter. Patton thanked him and looked at it for a moment. He was never one to drink but... After a few moments, he downed it feeling the burning sensation go down his throat pricking his eyes with tears that he quickly wiped away. He put the glass back down and the bartender filled him back up.

Very loudly the door swung open hitting the wall making Patton flinch and look over his shoulder to see who it was. Outcomes a tall looking male, with dark green fishnets under black ripped practically to shreds jeans, a leather jacket with fishnet gloves and a black crop top with words in a bold rainbow. 'B*tch I'm Gay!'

"The Fuck Is Up Everyone!!" 

Everyone un the bar's eyes lit up and voices overtook each other as they either shot jabs at him or saying hi. 

"Heya Remus!" 

"Hey, Nico!"

"My Man! Your late!" 

"Look Thomas, Got laid, woke up with a massive hangover and proceeded to throw up my lungs fuck off" 

"I was wondering where my favourite coworker decided to up and die" 

The bartender laughed crossing his arms and This male who was called Remus grinned. 

"You think I'd die that easily think again Janus!" 

"Yeah Yeah now come on it's your turn to run the bar! I'm supposed to be on the floor" 

"Yeah dancing your pretty little ass off" 

Janus rolled his eyes and walked away from behind the bar leaving Remus in his place. He looked at the male who was holding an empty whiskey glass and cocked his head. 

"Hey, Never seen you before. What's your name stranger?" 

Patton looked up at him with a small polite smile. 

"Hello, My name is Patton. I've uh...never been here before today" 

"Well, Welcome to the Dark Side. I apologize for not being able to give you my personal greeting to newcomers!" 

Patton shrugged and tilted his empty glass. 

"Mind filling me up?" 

"Of course! Tennessee Whiskey comin' up" 

Patton smiled softly as the song by the same name started playing in his head. His glass was filled and he knocked it back leaving Remus shocked. He hesitated in pouring him another glass but Patton nonverbally pleaded. 

"You don't strike me as someone who drinks often and you're knocking those back like you're surviving off them. Did something happen?" 

The male in question filled with his fingers around the glass and nodded slowly not sure if it was the fact he was willing to listen or the alcohol slowly kicking in but he wanted to talk about it. 

"Yeah...my boyfriend of...going on 5 years now broke up with me earlier this morning. Said I was...too much for him or something..I don't fully remember since I was uh...heh too busy crying." 

He let out a soft pained laugh in his sentence as he spoke. 

"The Whiskey Ain't even Working" 

He laughed with slow tears leaving his eyes and slowly marching down his face. Remus looked at him with sympathy and empathy clear as day on his face.

"Well...ain't that a recipe for disaster. I'd want a Drink In My Hand as well." 

He tried to crack a joke but Patton didn't respond to it only hanging his head two tears splatting against the counter. Remus looked away before backing up to pull out the barstool he had on the other side. Couldn't expect him and Janus to just stand the whole time. He sat down in front of Patton and lifted his head up. 

"Hey Listen, This pain...Ain't Worth The Whiskey. What you're feeling right now is normal. You just lost someone really close to you and that you thought you'd spend your life together with. It's okay to feel like this. Don't try to drown it out with alcohol." 

He turned Patton's head to the side so he could see the rest of the people in the bar. Men, Women, Nonbinary, and everything in between didn't matter they were their drinking like fish. 

"You don't want to end up like most of the people in here. Getting drunk is only fun if you let it be about having fun and now drowning your feelings until you can't feel them anymore. Embrace what you're feeling okay? I need you to promise me that." 

Remus took the glass out of Patton's hand and let go of his head. Patton looked at him with a faint smile on his lips and nodded. 

"I Promise" 

"Good."

He handed the male water and smiled back showing his pearly white teeth. 

"How about you drink that and on my break which is in....half an hour I'll drive you home okay?" 

"Okay" 

"Great" 

Remus softly patted the top of Patton's head before being called over to get someone a drink. Patton was smiling as bright as he could as he down the water he was given. He watched Remus walk around working waiting until his break. Only one thought in his head

_'I Really Love This Bar...but not for the reasons other people do'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Many Country References Did You Catch?


	12. Headcanons [Everyone]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Is Just Full Of My Head canons I Have Of The Sides. If You Wish You Can Put Your Own In The Comments!

Remus/Patton: They Both Love Country Music. The Only Thing They Can Agree On

Remus/Roman: They Both glow showing off their emotions since they're one half of a whole. 

Logan: His Music Taste is limited but the music he does listen to you have to read in-between the lines to know what the lyrics mean

Janus: Girl In Red And Mother Mother. All I Got to Say

Virgil: He Cosplays And No One but Remus Knows

Remus: He made Virgil's jacket for him. 

Roman: DESPISES COUNTRY He HATES it since Remus will blast Sweet Home Alabama or Sweet Caroline at 3 in the morning

Patton: He Unintentionally caused the Creativity split but is half the reason why Roman doesn't like Remus and that Remus is with Janus

Remy: Girl in Red

Dr. Emile: All music From Cartoon network is a bob *Blasts I'm Just Your Problem*

Virgil/Remus: He helped Remus with his make up before he left and Remus never took it off

Logan: He purposely butchers the meaning of new slang to piss off everyone

Patton: He gets too attached to fictional characters in shows, movies or games

Roman: he likes RPG's and classic hero games like Zelda

Janus: He has a small snake under his hat which is why he hates it when others touch it

Remy: around half the time his thermos is just filled with Vodka. Not Coffee

Remus: He's banned from the kitchen for life

Patton: Has a stash of treats in his room

Roman/Remus: When they First split they held onto each other feeling scared if they were even a step away from each other.

Janus/Patton: Janus tried to convince Patton to let Remus stay with Roman for their own mental sake but Patton wouldn't allow it

Virgil: He's the tallest Side

Janus: He's the smallest Side

Logan/Remus: After Redux Logan went to comfort Remus and himself after being skipped over, literally

Janus: He's the therapist friend that is brutally honest with you to the point where it hurts you but you both know he is worried and just wants to help

Janus: He sheds and it itches which is why originally wore gloves to try and get himself to stop

Roman: He sees himself as a Prince instead of a King because subconsciously he knows he's no longer a King after the split

Remus: He didn't want to steal the Prince title that Roman gave himself so he went with Duke so his brother could be happy

Patton: He has dyslexia

Emile: He draws the sides as fusions except for Roman And Remus

Logan/Patton/Janus: They're the only ones that Remember King Creativity and both of them subconsciously blame Patton for the lose of their friend.

Remus: He has stuffed animals and loves them more than people

Remy: He can do a Hella good cockney accent. 

Patton/Roman: They make playlists for their favorite fictional characters

Remus: When He learned where their names originated from he accepted that he would never be accepted by the others and especially his brother. 

Remus/Roman: They both can alter the Mind Palace if they are experience an high amount of Emotions

Remus: His pronouns are He/It/They/Ze

Janus: They/He

Patton: He/Him

Roman: He/Him

Logan: They/He

Emile: They/He/She

Remy: Doesn't care what you call him

King Creativity: He/Him but if you just refer to him as King/Kingself he's happy

King: His eyes slowly go through all the colors of the rainbow. 

Roman: He can't stand the sight of blood, hemophobia

Janus: He's a Germaphobe

Patton: Obviously has Arachnophobia

Logan: He has Autophobia, Athazagoraphobia, and Claustrophobia

Emile: His is Atelophobia

Remy: He isn't really scared of anything

Remus: Gods okay Autophobia, Athazagoraphobia, Pistanthrophobia, Philophobia, Commitment, and thaasophobia

King: Thanatophobia, thaasophobia

Virgil: Dude he's anxiety

Virgil: he wears skeleton clothing IE: Shirts, Gloves, Leggings etc

Roman: Over the ear headphones hurt his ears

Roman: He easily bruises

Logan: He is a great artist but doesn't show it off since he thinks everyone else will judge him or make fun of him

Roman/Remus: When Thomas Is experiencing art block the twins are fast asleep and cannot get up whatsoever until Thomas gets an idea then they both are all over the place and can't be stopped. 

Janus: He has bought a leash for Remus...he still has to use it. 

Remus: He is a sexual flirt with everyone until it's with his crush

Patton: He knows that Adultery isn't the right word

Remus/Janus: They both cried ugly ugly tears when Unus Annus came to an end

King: He had a castle but when he split so did the castle, the towers/castle shown on the twin's icons.

Remus/Roman: Can't watch any fusion dance in Steven universe without having a panic attack and they don't know why

Remus/Roman: they don't remember that they used to be one person or the split even happened. They only Remember waking up and seeing each other. 

Janus/Logan: They are happy that they can talk with each other and that there is another smart side to talk with. 

Logan: he HATES when anyone calls him a Robot but doesn't stand up for himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. tell me which headcanons you liked or what headcanons you have!


	13. Sexual [Intruloceit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan Remus and Janus are in a relationship together and get along well. Logan, however, is asexual while Remus and Janus are very much....not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫Head's up♫
> 
> Asexual Logan  
> Sexual Advances [Janus & Remus]  
> Vine reference  
> Inspired by Tumbler

Janus, Remus and Logan all came home from a dinner date at a fancy restaurant. Janus was holding Remus bridal style while Logan kept the door open for them. Janus kissed Remus' neck getting him to laugh trying to get him to stop. Logan rolled his eyes with a soft laugh leaving his lips.

"I'm glad you two had a fun time at dinner." 

"Of course we did Lo-Lo! You didn't have to do that for us but you did anyway!!" 

Remus hopped out of Janus' arms and hugged him tightly softly kissing his cheek. Logan blushed and pushed up his glasses trying to distract himself. 

"W-Well...no need to thank me. I saw how hard You and Janus were working so I thought a date might help calm your stress levels and make you-" 

He was cut off by a soft pair of lips on his. His eyes widened but knew already it was Janus' lips. He kissed them back and after a few moments, he pulled away. 

"You talk too much my darling" 

Logan merely nodded hiding his flustered face as Janus leaned over to kiss Remus so he didn't feel left out. Remus kissed back while Logan slipped away. 

"I'm going to uh...call it a night okay my dolls?" 

"Okay My Darling" 

"G'night My Genius" 

Logan waved goodbye to his lovers and walked into their shared room. He changed out of his button-up shirt with dress pants and put on dark blue sweatpants. He didn't sleep with a shirt on often since he got too hot. He went into the connected bathroom and brushed his teeth and hair. He could hear something outside of the bathroom and raised an eyebrow. Logan chose to ignore it and walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom.

The smarter partner got into bed after taking off his glasses and placing them on the nightstand. He closed his eyes and his mind slipped into darkness

Outside of the door, Remus is currently being pinned onto the wall with one hand while the other was teasing his chest touching all of his most sensitive areas. Remus' shirt has long been discarded along with Janus' own shirt. Janus had his knee in between Remus Legs and said male was desperately trying to rub against his knee to get some desperately needed pleasure. 

"P-Please J-J-Janus I need you"

Janus smirked and nodded leaning into his ear. 

"Alright, my dirty slut~"

Janus picked up Remus from the wall and their lips pressed together in a messy fashion as if their lips were trying to fuse together as one. Forgetting that their logical lover was asleep in their bedroom the door flew open with a slam on the wall jolting Logan up and off of the bed in a panic. He looked up at the dark blurry blob and was about to yell for his lovers but when he heard a moan leave Remus' lips he groaned reaching up for his glasses. 

"People are trying to sleep you ANIMALS!" 

He complained grabbing a pillow and a blanket from the closet since the bed is currently being....occupied. He walked into the couch and pulled it out into a bed. This wasn't the first time something like this has happened and usually, Logan is okay with this but...those ANIMALS woke him up in the most...RUDE WAY POSSIBLE! So being the petty male that he is he already had a plan to get back at them. 

He put the pillow over his ears to drown out the noises so he could go back to sleep. It...took a few hours before the noises stopped and Logan wasn't really happy. For those few hours, he gave up on sleep and got some work done on his laptop but ended up falling asleep while working. His hand was holding his cheek and forgetting to take off his glasses so they ended up tilted and halfway off his face.

* * *

During the day Janus and Remus profusely apologized for their behaviour last night and honestly felt really bad. Logan kept waving them off telling them that it'll be fine however this didn't stop them at all. They were watching the TV on the same couch Logan self banished himself to last night. 

"Re, Jan I'm telling you it'll be fine." 

"But still! How can we make it up for you Lo-Lo!!!" 

Logan leaned over and kissed his lover's temple with a small sinister smile. 

"Don't worry about it My dearest." 

Janus had his arms around Logan with his head on his shoulder trying to make it up to him physically. He kept kissing his cheek and temple with soft compliments which he only did when he genuinely felt bad for something he's done. Their clock went off signalling to the three that it was 10 at night. Remus shot up with a smile which told the other two he had an idea. 

"I know how we can make it up to you!! Cuddles!!" 

Logan laughed softly with blush and, after struggling for a moment or two, got out of Janus' grasp. 

"I'd love that but I have some work to do first okay? You two just get into bed and I'll slip in when I'm done." 

Janus and Remus both pouted but said okay kissing their lover before they walked into their bedroom hand in hand. 

Logan smiled and hugged himself but that smile was soon replaced with a smirk when the door closed. 

"Oh, you can pay me back Darlings" 

He waited a few hours letting the time pasted as he finished his work and as soon as he finished he looked at the time. 

"1 am Perfect" 

He went into the kitchen as quietly as possible since Janus was the lightest sleeper out of the three. He grabbed a pot and a pan and snuck into their room. He closed the door as quietly as humanly possible and looked at his sleeping lovers. They were snuggled together but they left room for Logan. This made him feel bad for....about a second before he slammed the pot and pan together loudly waking up the sleeping lovers. Remus fell off the bed and Janus shot to his feet in fight mode. 

It took a few seconds for the two to recognize the source of the noise was their stoic lover. 

"LOGAN WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" 

Remus yelled with Janus taking a knee holding onto his chest mumbling he just had a damned heart attack. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!?" 

Logan smirked as he yelled at the top of his lungs after the noise. 

"I AIN'T GET NO SLEEP CUZ OF Y'ALL! Y'ALL AIN'T GET NO CUZ OF ME!!!" 

The two looked at each other before nodding and getting up on their feet. Logan noticed and dropped the things in his hands...and ran. The other two chased after him yelling at him while Logan was laughing. 


	14. Disobey [Intrulogical]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus keeps bugging Logan who's trying to work and Logan snaps but not in the way Remus was accounting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫Head's Up♫
> 
> Human Au  
> NSFW  
> Dom Logan  
> Sub Remus  
> Filming/Photos  
> Some BDSM elements

"Hey Lo-Lo~ When are you gonna be done? I'm bored." 

"Not for a while so please go away, Remus." 

"But I'm booooored!" 

"I apologize but I can't do anything with you right now. Please Remus I need you to go away for a little bit so I can finish." 

"But-" 

"But nothing Remus!" 

Remus sighed and sat down on Logan's bed making himself bounce. He pouted as he looked at Logan's back. His green eyes scanned his back being able to see his muscles against the skin-tight button-up Logan frequently wore. His eyes went further down but sadly the chair that Logan was sitting in went to the middle of his back so he couldn't see anything further down. He looked back up and looked at his neck and his hair. Logan's hair was a soft brown and always done to perfection. His eyes locked onto his neck and smirked to himself.

He quietly stood up to not alarm Logan about his plan. He got behind him and one of his hands went into his soft hair while the other wrapped around his chest. He leaned down and started kissing the back of Logan's neck. The stoic male jolted up when Remus kissed his neck but he wasn't in a good mood, to begin with. When Remus stopped Logan stood up and turned to look at Remus. His piercing blue eyes stared Remus down in a mocking sense. He slowly took off his glasses which made Remus sweat a little. He had really pushed his luck today. 

"I told you I didn't have time for you Remus but you're so desperate for attention you couldn't take that as an answer did you?" 

Remus gulped and shook his head. This was scaring but at the same time...turning him up. He pressed his legs together as he stood in front of the Male. Logan put his glasses on his desk turning his back to Remus.

"I'll be leaving the room. You have five minutes to be stripped down naked and on your knees in front of the door. Your hands must be in your lap and your eyes must be closed until I say otherwise do you understand me, Remus Prince?" 

Remus flinched at his tone and his forwardness. Remus had been teasing that Logan didn't like sex or anything surrounding it since every time Remus mentioned it he would look away so this caught him off guard. 

"Do you understand me, Remus Prince?" 

Logan repeated looking over his shoulder making his eye appear to be gleaming. 

"Y-Yes I understand." 

"Good." 

Logan left the room closing the door behind him and went into the hallway bathroom. His vision was incredibly blurry but at least he got his point across with Remus. He opened the mirror and pulled out his contacts. He preferred his glasses but right now? He wanted to punish his precious star. He put in the contacts and unbuttoned his shirt and undid his tie over he kept both things on him. He unbuttoned and undid his pants and let them hang on his hips. He looked over himself and smirked. 

This was going to be the first time Remus and he got intimate. Yes, they've been dating for a year now but Logan was the only one who did things like this on impulse or on emotion. He left the bathroom and slowly walked back to his bedroom. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and opened the camera. He stood by the door and closed his eyes so he could focus on the other side of the door. 

"F-Fuck hurry Up Logan. The anticipation is too much..."

Logan could hear him hiss at the end of his statement and only had one thought in his head. 

_'He's hard'_

He slowly opened the door and looked inside the room. Just as Logan had ordered Remus was stark naked sitting on his knees with his hands in his lap and his eyes closed. His dick was hard and already twitching. Logan smirked and aimed the camera at his lover. He purposely put up the volume and put on the flash so Remus could know that he was being photographed. The usually stoic chuckled and took the photo alarming the male on his knees. 

"Wh-What was that?! Was that a camera???" 

"Did I say you could speak?"

"N-No L-Logan." 

"Good now open your eyes." 

Remus did as he was told and opened his eyes. His eyes focused on his face and could see the condescending smirk on his face which made him bite his lip. That look made him feel like he was being mocked which was such a turn on. His eyes went further down and noticed that his chest was showing with his button-up barely hanging onto his shoulders. His tie was around his neck. Honestly, he was starting to look like a sexy teacher and Remus was NOT complaining. His eyes went down following his muscles and to his v line. It was well defined and begging to be licked by his tongue. He gulped as he saw that Logan's black pants were barely hanging on his hips. They were undone showing off a bulge forming in his briefs. if Logan moved a tad to fast Remus thought they'd fall off and onto the ground. 

Remus's eyes slowly went back up to look into Logan's and could see the sadistic gleam in his eyes. Logan had a condescending smirk that made Remus want to beg for him to talk him down to tell him that he was a slut or that he was desperate. He wanted those eyes to bore into his own as those lips smashed against his own hungrily. He wanted to be fucked and abused like he was a useless doll only used for Logan's pleasure. To be fucked until he could only see white and until Logan told him that he was pleased. He whimpered at his own thoughts and his hips rolled desperately for friction or pleasure anything. 

"Pathetic" 

Remus bit his lip harder drawing slight blood from his lip before gasping and an involuntary moan left his chest as Logan pressed his foot on Remus's hard member that was already leaking pre-cum. He leaned forward resting his forehead on Logan's leg with a heavy pant as Logan would press down on it again before lifting it up. 

"Look at you Star. So desperate, so pathetic and so needy for me to use you. You would love to be used like a rag doll wouldn't you?" 

"Y-Yes Sir I-I would~" 

Remus panted out with a moan interrupting his statement halfway. He gripped onto Logan's leg as a way to ground himself into reality. He could feel his stomach tightening as he might explode with pleasure. 

"You're just a dirty whore nothing more than a tool for my own satisfaction. You're a Horny Slut aren't you?" 

"Y-Yes! I-I'm an H-Honry Slut~!" 

The green-eyed male moaned out grinding up into Logan's foot as it dug down into him. Logan chuckled, god that chuckle was enough to get Remus to cry out in pleasure and cum on Logan's foot however he wouldn't dare cum without his permission. Logan gripped Remus' hair and pulled him up to look him in the eye.

"Go on your hands and knees onto the bed facing away from me understood?" 

"U-Understood!" 

Quicker than lightning he ran to the bed and did exactly as Logan had told him. He was on his hands and knees, his ass facing Logan and he accidentally, on purpose, shook his ass to tease the dominate male. Logan had a soft pink blush on his face due to what Remus had done however to cover it up he slapped Remus' ass hard. Remus' bach arched and he moaned out at the painful pleasure he was experiencing. Logan turned to go to the closet and opened it up reaching for the very top of the closet shelves. He pulled out a box with had many surprises in store for Remus later on down the pipeline. For now, he pulled out a box of lube and a collar with 'Daddy's slut' on the name tag. 

He smirked at himself before walking back to Remus who's thighs were shaking in anticipation. He didn't know WHAT Logan was capable of or what he was even into but so far Remus knows he's a sadist who loves to degrade people which honestly that second part should have been obvious. He's always talking down onto people when it comes to their intelligence or what they're doing this just amplifies it by a factor of a million. 

Logan walked over and put the collar on Remus who was taken off guard by it. He couldn't read it but he could see from his peripheral vision that it was blue and black.

 _'Kinky bastard you-'_

"A-AH~!!" 

Remus' thoughts were interrupted when, without warning, two cold lube covered fingers pushed themselves into his hole and immediately started stretching him out. Remus' back arched and he moaned loudly. He's never been prepped like this nor has he been in so much anticipation. With his past partners they'd just fuck and be done with it but Logan, Gods Logan made this so much more enjoyable. The submissive male kept moaning out with heavy pants accompanying his moans as Logan curled his fingers but when his fingers brushed against his prostate Remus moaned out Logan's name like he was a god. 

"L-Logan~! A-Ag-Again~! Please!" 

He begged shamelessly pushing his ass further out for Logan. Logan was tempted, so very tempted to give Remus what he wanted but he couldn't. This was Remus' punishment for distracting him and for not obeying him. Logan merely ignored his lover's pleas as he shrugged off his Button up which pooled around his feet. Logan pushed in two more fingers which made Remus' body shake in pleasure.

The inside of Remus' body was hot and screaming at him to cum and release all the pressure building up. He whimpered knowing that he probably wouldn't make it if Logan continued doing what he was doing. Logan could feel Remus' walls clamp around his digits which got him to smirk. He pulled his fingers out earning desperate and frustrated whimpers from Remus. He got his phone from his pocket and silently pressed record before placing it on the desk. It had a perfect view of what was happening which was exactly what Logan wanted. 

The logical male kicked his pants to the side so the only pieces of clothing Logan had was his briefs and the tie hanging around his neck. Logan walked back to Remus and gripped onto his hips pulling him forcefully towards him. He rubbed his clothed, throbbing and needy cock against Remus' hole making the male in question moan out. Logan leaned in and growled out. 

"See what you do to me? Do you feel how much of an impact you have on me Star? You did this and you're going to fix it."

His voice was low and husk almost like a growl which made Remus nod almost in a pleading way. 

"Y-Yes Daddy I-I will!" 

Logan let out a groan when Remus called him Daddy and thrust his hips forward. 

"Good~"

The dominate male let go of Remus' hips to take off his briefs. His forgotten member sprang up hitting the male's lower abdomen. His hands found their place on Remus' hips and slowly pushed himself into Remus' hole. He didn't want to hurt him...at least not yet. Remus moaned out loudly his nails digging into the shits close to tearing them and as soon as Logan was already in the fire building up in Remus' stomach exploded and he cam all on the sheets. He screamed out Logan's name in pleasure for sure letting the neighbours know who was the Top in their relationship as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

He could barely breath he felt so full and nothing has even happened yet. Logan waiting to let his partner ride out his high before slowly pulling out. Remus finally caught his breath and was going to apologize but Logan slammed into him with such force it was a miracle that Remus didn't collapse. 

"A-AHHH~ LOGAN~!!!" 

"I don't remember allowing you to cum and ruin my sheets. Did I?" 

"N-No. I-I'm sorry I-LOGAN~!!!" 

Logan didn't even let his submissive partner finish his apology before slamming back into him quickly and with so much force Remus felt as if he might rip in half. Remus threw his hand back screaming in Pleasure as Logan brutally thrusted into him. Logan growled as his right hand tangled into Remus' hair and yanking his head back to face him. 

"You will not cum unless I tell you!" 

He growled out as Remus moaned out in understanding with his hair being pulled adding more pleasure. Logan let him go and pulled out of him. He flipped the male over onto his back and lifted up his legs wrapping them around his waist. He pushed himself back into Remus' abused hole and slammed into him with the same speed and power as before however he kept his hands busy. He took off the tie around his neck and leaned forward grabbing onto Remus' hands and tying them together above his head. Logan's nails then racked down his body leaving red marks until he got to his hips and dug his nails into his skin leaving a mark of his hands on his hips. 

Remus screamed out in pleasure holding back every swear word so he wasn't punished more. His back arched and his legs tightened around Logan desperate to press him closer.

"P-Please D-Daddy~! I-I want you-you to cum inside me! T-To fill me to the brim!" 

"Don't worry about that. I will" 

Logan honestly could barely keep up his dominating tone or string his words together without stuttering. He was falling apart and at this point, he was chasing his own orgasm. He leaned down and smashed his lips onto Remus' eating up his moans and pleads. Logan's lips were hungrily kissing Remus like he was his oxygen and reason for living. The blue-eyed male pulled away and pressed his forehead against's Remus' and the two of them couldn't look away from the other. At that moment it was just them and no one else in the world. Logan hit Remus' sensitive and abused Prostate and Remus moaned out Logan's name. 

"I-I need to-to cum~ PL-Please!" 

"Wait....wait for me~"

Logan pleaded in a husky tone feeling as if his chest was losing all breath. Remus could barely gain his breath since he felt so full. Logan let out moans of his own but they were drowned out by his lover's. 

"N-Now~" 

The lovers both screamed out in hot blissful pleasure. Remus could only see white stars. His vision had lifted him for dead while Logan's eyes went to the back of his skull as he screamed out Remus' name wanting him to know just how much pleasure he gives him. They both panted and looked at each other deep in their eyes. Remus had a tired smirk on his lips as he looked at Logan.

"W-Well...d-damn. I sho-should have d-disobeyed you ea-earlier than t-this huh?" 

"Maybe...you should." 


End file.
